


But Maybe I'm Just In Love

by cuppalouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppalouie/pseuds/cuppalouie
Summary: After being apart for a few weeks, Louis and Harry spend some time together reconnecting.





	But Maybe I'm Just In Love

“Looks like Patrice and Claudet are in a bit of a tiff again.”

Louis continued scrolling through his phone absent-mindedly, sipping at his morning tea atop the kitchen counter, “Sorry, what?” he quirked an eyebrow glancing up at Harry slightly.

No response.

Louis lowered his phone to see Harry sprawled out on his stomach on top of the opposing granite counter top, feet dangling off the end, “Harry?” 

“Looks like Ingrid and Maureen have clearly sided with Claudet on this one, too,” Harry mumbled on, his free hand tracing patterns on the glass of their saltwater aquarium with his pointer finger, other arm resting comfortably underneath his head, “Interesting, they usually tend to agree with Patrice,” a pause, “.... especially after the incident with Paula last week,” Harry continued, bouncing his legs up and down off the end of the countertop gently. 

Louis’ brows furrowed as he returned his phone to his pocket and jumped down off his perch on the kitchen counter, “What the fuck are you prattling on about, Haz?” he moved Harry’s abandoned cup of tea to the sink along with his own. 

“I mean, you’ve seen it right? There’s been such a clear divide recently!” Harry continued on, rolling over onto his back and making dramatic hand gestures in the air above himself. He sighed, exasperated, but turned his head back to look at the fish swimming nonchalantly through the water.

“Harold,” Louis pushed himself up onto the countertop, straddling Harry’s hips and grabbing his face between his hands and forcing him to refocus his attention, “What the hell are you talking about?” Louis leaned in lower to Harry’s face, confusion dancing across his own but fondness pushing its way to the surface. 

Harry reached to grab Louis’ forearms, shaking them slightly “The fish! Look at them!” Harry almost exclaimed as he pointed to the tank next to the both of them. “The whole chemistry of the tank has been thrown off since Sally decided to go rogue. She was the glue holding them all together.” Harry put on his best over exaggerated puppy dog face.

“The- but-” Louis dragged his hands over his face with an exhausted sigh and collapsed onto Harry underneath him, “Ahhhh,” he groaned in understanding, “Harryyyy,” Louis placed his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling in, “if I knew that you were going to turn our aquarium into a teenage drama, I might have reconsidered getting it installed in the first place,” his last words quite muffled against Harry’s skin. 

“And then we have Niall over here,” Harry continued, practically unfazed, as he pointed to a yellow tang in the corner of the tank. Louis snorted, propping himself up on his forearms to look where Harry was pointing, “What?” his voice raised an octave higher than usual, northern accent surfacing, “You named a fish after Niall? Have you told him that?” 

“Mhmm, he’s asked me to send him daily updates, though quite frankly, fish Niall mostly just seems lost and confused.” Harry shifted them a bit to pull his phone out of his pocket before snapping a picture and sending it off to who Louis presumed to be Niall.

Louis sat up, using Harry’s propped up knees to lean back on, and shook his head in disbelief, “Unbelievable,” he let out something between a laugh and a sigh and tilted his head to look at Harry beneath him, “I genuinely do not know what to do with you sometimes, Styles.” 

Harry’s poker face began to crack as his eyes lit up and a smile began to spread across his face looking up at Louis. 

“Ahh, there it is,” Louis smiled back, poking a finger at the dimple appearing on his boyfriend’s face which did nothing but make Harry laugh harder, “I know I’ve said a thousand times over, but that dimple is going to be the death of me, I swear it.” 

The outline of Harry’s butterfly was visible through thin fabric and Louis began to busy himself tracing over it in an almost reverent way, both of them smiling contently and keeping their eyes on Louis’ delicate hand. 

“Missed having you around,” Louis spoke up after a moment, not making eye contact but stilled his hands flat against Harry’s chest, “but,” he leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss against Harry’s lips, “now that you are here,” another kiss, this one a little more intimate causing Harry to chase the contact of Louis’ lips, “you owe me…” one more kiss to insure Harry’s attention.

“And what is it that I owe you?” Harry inquired between increasingly sinful kisses.

“Well, there is one thing I’ve been think about all morning.” Louis’ hands crept up underneath Harry’s shirt, cold fingers running over every part of his torso.

A visible chill ran up Harry’s spine as he arched up into Louis’ touches, “Mmmm, and what’s that, darling?”

“Breakfast.” 

Before Harry could react, Louis leaned down and blew a raspberry on Harry’s stomach - launching himself off the countertop and sprinting out of the kitchen. A breathy laugh echoing down the hallway has he ran. 

Harry laid there for a moment in a daze, blinking stupidly at the ceiling, as he tried to sort out what just happened, “H-hey!! LOUIS!!” nearly falling head first in an attempt to follow after him. The sounds of two sets of feet pounding on the wood reverberating through the house.

The thing was that Louis had always been the small, agile one who could weave in and out of obstacles where as Harry was similar to a newborn deer dodging oncoming cars. While Harry may be the one who usually got more brownie points and sympathy for his clumsiness, it certainly did not help in times like these. It also did not help that Louis was somehow able to not only leap and bound over furniture with grace and ease but outrun him as well. 

Harry rounded the corner leading out to the backyard, feet sliding slightly on the flooring. At this point Louis was already sat on the far side of the pool laughing between airy breaths and dangling his feet in the edge of the water.

Harry paused, hands on his knees taking a few deep breaths but keeping his eyes locked on Louis across the yard, “Your arse is mine, Lou!” 

“Gotta catch me first, sweetheart!” Louis retorted with a crinkly-eyed smile, working his way out of the loose tank top he was currently sporting. Harry took the opportunity to take off in a full-blown sprint around the perimeter of the pool in Louis’ direction. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Louis scrambled to his feet, arms still caught in his tank top as he struggled to get away from his imminent demise. However, despite Louis’ effort, Harry quickly caught him around the waist causing him to lose his footing sending both of them colliding into the pool.

Louis was the first to break the surface with a gasp of air and a flailing mess of limbs. He pulled himself free of his drenched top and attempted to make a mad break for the pool steps with Harry in close pursuit. 

His chance at freedom was quickly extinguished though as he felt Harry’s hands clasp around his waist and spun him around with one swift motion. All the while, Louis giggling and squirming in a desperate struggle as Harry maneuvered him until he was cornered at the edge of the pool, one arm on each side of Louis, hands clutching the poolside. 

A final airy laugh made it through his lips as Louis looked up at Harry. His mouth was lingering inches from his own. “Now that you’ve got me,” Louis began to trail his fingertips up Harry’s forearms until they came to rest on his biceps. He dug his nails in playfully, looking up through his eyelashes coyly, “What are you going to do with me?”

Harry leaned in, mouth leaving lazy kisses up the side of Louis’ neck until he reached right below his ear, “Hmmm,” he hummed contently, sucking a bruise as Louis went pliant against the side of the pool and let out a soft moan. His head lolled backwards and Harry’s hand moved from the ledge to the nape of Louis’ neck for support. 

“I dunno, you’ve been awfully naughty today,” Harry rasped after removing his mouth from Louis with a plop. His other hand busied itself reaching into the pool and catching a firm grip on Louis’ bum, drawing him in closer. 

“‘ave- mmm- not,” something inside Louis retorted but he didn’t fight, just continued to soak in the feeling of Harry’s body against his own. He leaned in to steal increasingly lustful kisses all the while painfully aware of Harry’s hand sneaking down the back of his trackies and past his tailbone until his middle finger found a home centimeters from his rim.

“H-Harry,” a small whimper emerged from Louis’ lips as a wave of arousal ignited within him despite the freezing temperature of the pool. He let himself rest against the crook of Harry’s neck, his breath growing increasingly jagged and his heart rate beginning to spike. Louis’ open palms placed between the sparrows painting Harry’s chest and his fingers digging in slightly trying to ground himself. 

“Mmmm, baby, what’s wrong?” Harry returned Louis’ initial coyness, milking the moment for all it was worth. His finger moving a fraction of a centimeter closer and other hand still intertwined in the back of Louis’ hair, “Do you need something?”

Something inside Louis clicked and his hands pushed against Harry’s chest, “Out of the pool, now.” he said with a newfound sense of command. His slightly glazed over eyes made contact with Harry’s and he withdrew his hand and did as he was told. 

They had barely made it to the porch door leading into the den before Louis had started stripping off the few articles of clothing he still had on. He was pulling off a wet sock as he crossed the threshold into the room, tracking water across the wood flooring. 

Before Louis realized it, Harry had moved to pick him up, Louis’ legs unconsciously wrapping around Harry’s waist. Their lips immediately interlocking. Without a second thought, Harry deposited him down on the couch, straddling his lap.

Harry purposefully began kissing and nipping down the side of Louis’ neck drawing needy noises from him, “Can I suck you off?” he murmured, feeling Louis’ hardon pressed against his inner thigh.

“Fuck, yes, please,” he managed as Harry hastily maneuvered to his knees on the floor between Louis’ own. Without hesitation, welcoming Louis into his mouth and moaning lustfully.

“Sh-shit,” Louis let his head loll on the back of the couch, fighting the urge to come right then and there. He had somehow forgotten the extent of how fantastic Harry was in comparison to his own right hand after being apart for a few weeks. 

At this point, Louis had lost all filter on the noises coming out of his mouth. And even though their closest neighbors were no less than five acres away, Harry was fairly certain they were probably painfully aware of the sounds coming from Louis. 

Harry would have to send at least a few fruit baskets by the end of the day to hopefully make amends.

“Harry, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Louis choked out and Harry sped up his pace accordingly, swallowing reverently as Louis came hard down his throat with a string of choice curses. 

Harry pulled off and peppered a few kisses on the inside of Louis’ thigh before climbing back onto the sofa and cuddling up next to Louis, “It feels good to finally be back home.”

“Mmm, I missed you being here,” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, drawing him in closer and burying his face into his chest, “So... are you still going to make me breakfast?”

Harry looked down at Louis who was giving him a slightly devious, extremely captivating grin. He pinched the side of Louis bum, drawing a small squeal from him. 

“I’m starting to think I spoil you a bit too much,” Harry gave him a small kiss on the nose, “You’re lucky I love you as much as I do.”

“I love you, too,” Louis shot back a crinkled grin, “Maybe I’ll even eat you out for dessert if you're lucky.”


End file.
